Fooling Around In French
by RandomFandom7722
Summary: The So Random Cast Decide to Learn French. Random One-shots between The So Random Cast and The Mackenzie Falls Cast. Possible Channy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I got this idea from Channy4Ever343, so please give her the credit.**

**Summary: The **_**So Random!**_** Cast decide to learn French, so they can talk to each other without anybody knowing what there are saying but them selves. Random one-shots.**

**(GOOGLE TRANSLATE WORKS FOR THOSE WHO AREN'T FLUENT IN FRENCH.)**

**Disclaimer: Je n'aime pas posséder SWAC. (I don't possess/own SWAC.)**

* * *

Prologue

_~Seven Months Ago~_

The cast of _So Random! _Was sitting in the prop house with nothing to do.

"We need to be able to talk to each other with anybody else knowing, otherwise my missions are ruined!" Zora yelled.

"What if we all learned French?" Sonny piped up.

Zora tapped her chin, "Hmm….French..French is good. Chip drama pants and his cast don't now French! Finally! Now I can use the hatchet!!"

"It's settled then. Who wants to learn French?" Sonny asked excitedly.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

_~Present Time~_

So after seven months, everyone was fluent in French, even Nico and Grady.

Zora was using her Hatchet to something over at _Mackenzie Falls_, and Nico and Grady were….I have no clue, but me and Tawni were in our dressing room.

We always talked in French too, just so we wouldn't forget it.

"Sonny!" Tawni yelled, "Nous sommes sortis de balles de coton!"

"Coton boules?" I asked.

"Oui, des boules de coton!"

"Boules de coton…" I repeated.

She sighed, "Vous savez, ces petites boules de coton?"

"Je sais ce qu'ils sont!" I called back to her.

"Va me chercher plus"

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que j'en ai besoin pour me faire faire joli!" She whined.

I sighed, and got up off the couch, "Très bien, je vais aller."

She squealed in happiness as I left.

As I walked down the hall, I ran into someone I couldn't deal with now.

"Sonny." He said, curtly.

"Chad."

I continued to walk away, but I was stopped by him pulling back.

"Going somewhere?"

"I don't have time for this, Chad."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to…Je n'ai pas à expliquer cela à vous!"

He stared at me, "Huh?"

"Je dois acheter des balles de coton pour Tawni. Au revoir."

I walked out of his grasp, and to my car.

When I got to my car, I turned on the radio, and changed it to my favorite station.

Soon, Radio Song by Superbus began blasting through the speakers.

I was able to sing along since the song was in French.

Finally, I pulled up to the drug store, and walked in. I had my sun glasses on since I didn't have time to be recognized.

I walked down the isles till I found what I was looking for. Smiling, I paid for them, and got back into my car.

By the time I got back to my…our dressing room, Tawni was practically jumping around for her "prettyfiers" as she called them.

She jerked them out of my hand, and ran back to her mirror.

"Ceci est la marque tort!!!!"

* * *

**Ha ha, I like the ending. Remember, google translate can only do so much, so if some of the translations don't make as much sense, sorry.**

**Remember to use GOOGLE TRANSLATE while reading the story. It helps, trust me.**

**I'm don't know much French, that's why I'm using Google Translate, so like I said, if some of the translation seem off, I'm sorry.**

**Please review!!**

**~:):(:~RandomFandom7722~:):(:~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here is the next chapter. ;)**

**Disclaimer: (Since I can't say it in French, I'll just say it in English.) I DON'T OWN SWAC**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

The coolest thing about French, is that you can tell someone something, and they have no clue what you just said…unless they know French themselves.

Take Chad for instance. I can tell him anything I want, and he can't hold it against me.

I sighed, "On parle du loup, et le diable doit apparaître."

He looked confused, "Sonny."

"Chad."

"How's my favorite random?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Pourquoi, pensez-vous des soins?"

"Huh?"

"Pourquoi, pensez-vous des soins?"I pronounced slowly.

"I can't understand you."

I smiled, "Exactement."

"Can you speak English."

"Pouvez-vous parler français?"

"What?"

"Ne le pense pas."

He looked angry, "Stop speaking French!"

"Faites-moi."

"Agh!" He stormed off.

I smiled, "Take that!"

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Stupid cute. I had to know what she was saying! So I went online and googled "How to learn French fast."

Many sites came up. One looked promising, so I clicked on it.

"Dang it!" I muttered when the only thing that came up was a sign that said "I LIKE CHEESE!"

I sighed; this was going to be a long night.

_~~~~Fooling around in French~~~~_

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I walked inside the halls of set 3, hoping again I wouldn't have to run into _him_.

But of course, my wishes are always ignored.

His smirk seemed to show off how big of an ego he had.

I rolled by eyes, "Pardon? Je n'ai pas le temps pour vous aujourd'hui."

He smirk grew bigger, "Pourquoi? Êtes-vous trop occupés à faire une défaillance de vous-même?"

I stared at him wide eyes, "Non, pourquoi veux-tu dire ça?"

"parce que vous n'êtes pas un comédien"

I gasped, "Je suis tellement!"

He shook his head, "Je ne le pense pas."

"Jerk!"

"Oh, so now you speak English?"

"Ugh!" I ran back to the prop house.

I didn't matter anyway. French was SO out of style.

* * *

**If you can't speak French, (Like me) use google translate. Please excuse me if there was any mistakes!**

**Please review!**

**~:):(:~Randomfandom7722~:):(:~**


End file.
